Treasure
by musicallyyours1126
Summary: What was Flynn doing out in the forest while Rapunzel's stepmother was trying to take her back? Writing this letter of course! A lot of fluff thrown together about Flynn confessing his love to Rapunzel, please enjoy!
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own disney's movie Tangled or it's characters and settings.

Rapunzel,

I am writing this letter because I cannot stand holding this feeling inside me. I love you. Yes, the great Flynn Rider has just confessed his love for you. I can honestly say, have never felt this way about anyone else. My only dream was to chase after the riches of kingdoms and all of the treasures the world had to offer, but now my real treasure is you.

You are special. Not because your glowing golden hair heals people, but because of your innocence and bravery never ceases to amaze me. You never stepped foot outside of that tower, and I am sure that you have heard the awful stories of the outside world. Yet, you still were able to go out into the world with me, to see the floating lanterns that always went up into the sky on the day of your birth.

You are beautiful. Your emerald eyes are full of wonder and curiosity. Your golden hair is endless in both length and beauty. Your smile is big and bright. It brings warmth to my soul every time I see it. Your voice is as smooth as silk and your laugh chimes like a bell through the air. I would give up everything just to see your beautiful face every day for the rest of my life.

I dream of the day when I gain the courage to tell you, if that day ever comes. I cannot think of the way you would react if I told you. Would you love me too? Would you deny me? Would you run away? If I ever sent this letter to you, what would you do?

You will always have my heart Rapunzel. What you do with it, will be up to you. Please do not take these words for granted, because I mean each and every one of them. I promise you, I will love you until the day I die.

All of my love,

Eugene Fitzherbert


	2. Rapunzel

_Hello my dear readers~ One of you helped me with the idea of a part two for this, so here it is! There WILL be another part after this! Enjoy~_

_(This is also from the point of view of rapunzel.)_

* * *

The stars looked better from the ground than from the tower. In fact, I've never been this close to one. Flinn, or Eugene, was already snoring soundly on the other side of the fire. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping; almost innocent (ALMOST). Some pieces of his brown hair fell perfectly around his face. His chest rose and fell as he breathed in and out.

Why did I go with this strange man? Was it for the adventure? Was it for curiosity? I still don't know what came over me when I saw him.

My stomach was tied into knots and my mind was turned into mush. I thankfully had a half an hour to think about what I was going to say to him (he was passed out from the frying pan). He could have been one of the dangerous creatures mother was talking about.

Mother.

I shuddered and I could feel the blood rush from my face. What if what she said was true? It couldn't be…he was too sweet for that. If he wanted the satchel that badly, why was he treating me so nicely? He didn't seem like that sort of person.

I looked back to him to see that he changed his position. He was facing me, still asleep, and he was holding something: a folded piece of paper. It was folded so that it was the size of my palm. He had a loose grip on it and he was basically handing it too me. It was as if he wanted me to have it.

My curiosity sadly overcame me and I crawled slowly toward him, trying to make as little noise as possible. He moaned and my heart stopped. As soon as he sighed and muttered something to himself, I began to breathe again. I reached carefully into his hand and plucked the paper away from him.

I quickly turned around from facing him and unfolded it to find words scrawled onto it in haste. It looked like his handwriting and it was written on the back of one of his warrants.

My eyes scanned the words and my face began to heat up. The familiar feeling of butterflies in my stomach quickly returned.

He loves me.

Flinn Rider loves me.

"So you found it…" I turned around to see his brown eyes looking into mine.


End file.
